


Heart of Gold

by VarjoRuusu



Series: Heart of Gold [2]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, But there is hope in the end, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, It's not all bad, M/M, Pain, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 20:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarjoRuusu/pseuds/VarjoRuusu
Summary: One dark night Silver comes to Flint, desperate to know the truth...





	Heart of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE AN ANGST. <3

Flint stirred, hearing a board creak as he cracked his eyes open, hand already reaching for a pistol in the darkness. He glanced toward the door and in the dull light of the half full moon, he made out Silver's silhouette.

He was leaning against the door, his shoulders hunched, his hair falling forward around his face. He was shirtless, wearing only his breeches, and he stepped forward slowly as Flint sat up. As he drew closer, Flint could see that he was crying.

“Silver?” he asked softly, feeling as if a spell had been cast over the room. 

Silver stopped at the edge of the bed, staring down at him with wide, tear filled eyes, his chest heaving. He reached forward, fingers brushing against the opening of Flint's shirt, pushing it aside as he knelt with one knee on the edge of the bed. 

Flint knew what he was looking for and he sat up slowly, reaching out hesitantly, his hand hovering over Silver's bare skin, just over his heart, scant millimetres away, waiting. Silver's hand touched his chest, just over his heart, a sob ripping from him when nothing happened. He slumped forward, his other hand clutching around Flint's as it touched his own chest, a rush of heat burning under Flint's palm as Silver's heart glowed through his chest, a shining light that put the purest gold to shame.

“Why...” he asked, his voice cracking. “Why can't...why aren't I enough? You're mine,” he sobbed, his breath catching. “Why can't I be yours? Why can't I be enough for you?”

Flint closed his eyes, fighting back tears, his mind filled with image of the day Thomas had first touched him, how his own chest had glowed so brightly he was blinded, blinking his eyes clear only to find Thomas staring at him in wonder, his fingers brushing against the outline of his glowing heart.

“John,” Flint said softly, sitting up, his hand still pressed against Silver's chest, Silver's hand clutched around his own like a lifeline as he sobbed. “It doesn't matter.”

“It does, it does matter,” Silver cried. “I'm never enough, not for anyone.”

“You are, you are enough and it doesn't matter if some predestined shit doesn't think so, I love you, with my entire being,” Flint said, his other hand coming up to cup Silver's face, tilting his chin up until he could meet those sad blue eyes, red and puffy from his tears, shining like a ghostly apparition in the moonlight.

“It's not meant,” Silver began, only to be cut off by Flint's growl.

“Fuck what's meant,” he said as he pulled Silver forward, sliding their lips together and kissing him with everything he had. 

Silver sobbed against Flint's mouth, barely responding as Flint tilted his head, kissing him softly until he quieted, slowly falling into the kiss, his lips moving against Flint's as his breath quieted. He moaned when Flint's tongue licked along his lips softly and Flint smiled against him.

“I love you,” he pulled away long enough to whisper, the words liberating to his soul as Silver shuddered under his hands, leaning forward to continue the kiss.

They stayed like that for long minutes, kissing slowly, not needing anything else but to be close, to touch. Flint's hand slid up to cup the other side of Silver's face, fingers carding through his hair carefully and tangling at the base of his skull, pulling him a little closer, deepening the kiss with tongues and teeth, nipping and soothing, sucking until his lips were red and swollen and he was panting, pulling back to rest his forehead against Flint's, shoulders still shaking.

“It's not enough,” he whispered and Flint shook his head, pressing a kiss to Silver's hair as he pulled him onto the bed, tangling their legs together as he ran a soothing hand along Silver's back. 

Silver's arms curled around him, head resting on Flint's shoulder, silent tears once more flowing as he held on tightly

“We'll make it enough,” Flint swore against his hair. “I promise, we'll make it enough. You're everything to me, never doubt that.”

“I love you so much,” Silver whispered softly and Flint smiled, tilting his chin to give him one last kiss before they settled into the blankets and Silver drifted off to sleep.

“We'll make it enough,” Flint said again softly, staring out the window at the moon, setting slowly into the sea. “I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on Tumblr [Beneath The Black Sails](http://www.beneaththeblacksails.tumblr.com)


End file.
